Santa Luther
by TwirlWriter
Summary: Lex talks his father into doing something for Christmas that brings joy to little kids and a good laugh for Lex and Chloe. Chlex
1. Default Chapter

Title-Santa Luther Ranting-pg-13 or 15 Summery-Lex talks his father into doing something for Christmas that brings joy to little kids and a good laugh for Lex and Chloe. Chlex AN. Thanks to Brit for the idea! Merry Christmas Every One  
  
One quick warning this has not been betaed because its short and I didn't want to bother my beta with it but I did spell check and I re read it over and over so bear with it.  
  
  
  
"No I will not demean my self" Lionel sneered at his son, Lex just smirked  
  
"But dad think of the PR I already told the hospital you would be more than happy to do it. I'd hate for them to tell the papers that you backed out of something like this." Lex told him 'I will not laugh I will not! Well at lest not in front of him wait until I tell Chloe' Lex thought waiting for his father's answer  
  
"If its such great PR why don't you do it then?" Lionel asked, OK more like demanded  
  
"Because I don't have what it takes to be Satan I mean Santa." Lex said 'I'm not going to laugh damn it! Where the hell is my camera this is a Kodak moment.'  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but trust me Lex I'm going to get you for this." Lionel threatened as he got up and walked out of the room  
  
"Great dad I'll have the Children's Hospital send over the fat suit" Lex called after him all he herd in reply was an angary mumble.  
  
The moment the door to his office shut Lex burst out laughing 'I can't believe I talked him into it, the press is going to eat this up. And supply years of humor for me.' Lex thought grabbing his jacket 'This is to good to keep to my self I've got to tell Chloe she'll love this' Lex thought as he headed to the Talon.  
  
Chloe was sitting in the Talon having her caffeine buzz and typing away on her laptop when she looked up to see Lex walk in. The moment she saw him she couldn't stop the huge grin that came across her face. 'OK don't look like an idiot your extremely wonderful and handsome boyfriend just walked into the room thats all, no reason to blind everyone with a smile.' Chloe thought as Lex walked over her.  
  
"Happy to see me?" Lex asked smirking  
  
"Depends why your here." Chloe told him mimicking his smirk  
  
"Too see you of course, why else do I leave the hallow halls of the mansion." Lex said sitting down next to her  
  
"Well in that case then I'm very happy to see you" Chloe said leaning in to him alittle  
  
"So what are you doing? More article ideas running though your pretty little head?" Lex asked smiling widely  
  
"Watch it Lex. And no, not an article actually my 'pretty little head' is emptier then my Friday nights." Chloe said with a sigh when she saw the look on Lex's face she quickly added "Before I had you of course."  
  
"Damn right. Anyway I have something that will have you typing like the vicious little reporter I know and love" Lex told her grinning widely  
  
"What have you found full blown proof that your father is truly Satan?" Chloe asked him  
  
"No, and I don't need any more proof for that, but it is something that will brighten your day to hear and make you laugh your head off when you see" Lex said smiling widely  
  
"Then what is it?" Chloe asked leaning closer to Lex  
  
'Wow I really like that shirt shes wearing it so low that I can almost.... wow back the harmonies up.' Lex thought before answering "My father will be dressing up as Santa for all the children in the hospital Christmas Eve."  
  
"What! You've got to be kidding how in the hell could someone talk him into to that!" Chloe yelled earning her some strange looks for the other people in the Talon.  
  
"I told him it was great PR" Lex told her  
  
"You are an evil, evil man and I love you all the more for it!" Chloe said hugging him "I can't wait to write the add for the Torch."  
  
"You can do better then that I can get you at the hospital to see him. I'll even let you have a camera God knows I want proof of the event." Lex told her.  
  
"Oh my God you are the best boyfriend a girl could have" Chloe said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Thank you. So if you weren't writing an article then what are you doing on your computer?" Lex asked her  
  
"Oh just looking for your Christmas present" Chloe said smiling sweetly turning the lap top so Lex could see the web site she was on  
  
"Victoria Secret!" Lex said shocked then he looked at Chloe as if she was a Goddess "Your the best girlfriend a guy could have!" Lex said pulling her into a kiss  
  
"I try" Chloe said laughing 'This is going to be a very good Christmas' Chloe thought as she hugged him 'I just hope he really does like the long flannel pjs I really bought I'm so mean' Chloe thought smiling evily  
  
AN. Just to let every one know if I don't get reviews I'm not going to finish it. I have other fics to work on so it wouldn't be worth it if poeple don't read it. 


	2. 2

AN OK here is the second chapter. I'll have the third up soon but only if I get reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter I didn't think I would get that meny. I'll try and have this finished by Christmas Eve. Oh and I don't own Smallville ect. OK I'll stop rambling know hope you like Chapter two and don't forget to review.  
  
The next week went by quickly and before Lex knew it, it was Christmas Eve. He had fought his father the entire week on every thing to do with the Santa thing. Lex had to explain that Lionel had to wear the fat suit, there was no way around it. His father had also banded all media from the event. Which was fine by Lex, Chloe wasn't media she was his date, so be if she has a camera. Lex had to make sure every one would be there Chloe's add in the Torch had helped greatly and it looked as if the entire town would show.  
  
"Hey you ready for the big show?" Chloe asked making Lex look up from his desk.  
  
"Hey how did you get in here?" Lex asked her  
  
"Nice to see you to Lex. Its seems that after you run into your maid in her employer's shirt and boxers at 8am on a Saturday, they deem you worthy of coming in "Chloe said sitting down in his lap  
  
"I can see how they would let you in after that. So what does the town say? Is every one coming?" Lex asked  
  
"Well, I know Clark Pete and Lana are coming. Pete talked the football team into coming and Clark has got the swim team ready to go. Lana talked every one that works at the Talon into coming. My dad and a bunch of people from the Plant are coming two but only to support Luther Corp. Um Mrs. Kent has to go your father said that he needed her to make sure the hospital under stands the agreement. And Mr. Kent said and I quote 'Lionel Luther humiliating himself in a Santa suit? When and where and can I borrow you camera Chloe?'." she told him smiling  
  
"Great thats most of the town right there this is going to be the best Christmas in along time" Lex told her pulling her closer to him.  
  
"So are you sure I can't get you to dress up as an elf?" Chloe asked with a smirk  
  
"No way in hell" Lex said with out hesitation  
  
"Your no fun." Chloe pouted  
  
"Yeah uh-hu" was the only answer she got, Lex had moved her around in his lap so he could see his computer and started reading some Plant thing. Chloe just glared at him finally he looked up and started laughing  
  
"You know Lex most people run for the hills when I glare like that." Chloe told him  
  
"Yeah well I'm afraid that I'm not intimidated Chloe your just to cute when your mad." Lex told her with a smirk on his face  
  
"Fine your not getting anything for a month" Chloe said. That wiped the smirk off of Lex's face in a matter of seconds because he knew what that meant.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to make fun of you" Lex said smiling at her hoping it would make her melt. Didn't work.  
  
"Sorry no you already made fun of me you'll have to suffer the consequences." Chloe said laughing at the expression he wore.  
  
"Really I'm sorry Chloe how can I make it up to you? You love coffee you can have the Talon. Or I'll buy you the Daily Planet" Lex said rambling off  
  
'The funny things he'll do when I take away sex.' Chloe thought laughing at him  
  
"OK OK I was kidding Lex there's no need to start trying to buy out news papers." Chloe told him getting up "I've got to run by and pick up Lana form the Talon. I'll meet you at the hospital. Oh and my father gave the OK for me to spend Christmas Eve here. But I have to be home tomorrow by 9am with you in toe." Chloe said picking up her stuff  
  
"Your dad wants me there tomorrow? Why?" Lex asked perplexed  
  
"Because he makes a special Christmas breakfast and he wants you there. Its nothing big just you me, Lana and my dad." Chloe said  
  
"Oh all right I'll see you to night" he said walking her to the door  
  
"See ya" Chloe said giving him a quick kiss before walking to her car.  
  
  
  
Lex went up stairs to his fathers rooms to see if he was ready just as he reached the door he saw the tailors assistant run out of the room with a look of pure horror one her face. 'Yep looks like my father is spreading holiday fear again.' Lex thought as he made his way into the room.  
  
Lionel Luther was sitting in a chair with the fat suit on and he was yelling at the hair stylist that had a white wig in her hand.  
  
"But Mr. Luther sir you have to wear the wig its part of the-"  
  
"I do not give a damn if its part of the costume I am not wearing that thing." Just as he finished the demand he put his cane out and hit Lex right in the shines.  
  
"Ow crap" Lex exclaimed  
  
"Oh good Lex explain to these idiots that I am in no way wear the wig" Lionel said  
  
"Dad you have to its part of the costume if you don't wear it no Santa no Santa equals horrible press for you and Luther Crop and after the hole Level Three thing the press is just waiting for something." Lex told him  
  
"Fine but remember no press at the actual hospital I will make a press statement on this thing later." Lionel told him  
  
"Right dad got it you have one hour before we need to leave so stop whining and let the stylist finish and stop scarring the tailors assistant I don't want to have to pay for anyone's therapy but my own." Lex told him as he left the room. Lex hoped that the kids wouldn't be traumatized form this experience. He didn't need any law suits right now things are already crazy enough. 


	3. 3

Lex was waiting out side of the manor for his father to come out to the limo. He was just about to go back inside when his father walked out in the suit. Lex had to hold back his laughter at the site. His father had everything form the beard to the red nose and cheeks. He would almost look kind if you ignored the deadly look on his face  
  
"Come on dad lets try your Merry Christmas" Lex said smirking  
  
"Shut up Lex and remember what I said I will get you back for this." Lionel told him getting into the limo  
  
"Well I'm sure the kids will love you" Lex said scarcasticly  
  
Finally they got to the hospital and Lex walked in first to talk to the receptionist. Finally after turning down every pass she made at him, he walked back out to get his father.  
  
"Everything is in order father they are ready for you to come in now and there is no media in sight." he told him  
  
"Fine" was the only answer Lionel gave  
  
They walked in and talked to the doctor in charge of the event. Luckily for Lex Mrs. Kent was already briefing the doctor on all the requirements that Lionel had demanded. That gave Lex a chace to look around. It reminded him of most mall set ups. A big red chair with toys all around the only thing that was out of the ordinary was the huge Luther Corp banner. 'There isn't even going to be press here and he had to have a banner' Lex thought shaking his head. Of course his father even had one in the Christmas cards he used to send out when Lex was younger. Tying hard not to think of Christmases past he looked around for Chloe or Clark. He saw that Clark was standing with his father, Mr. Kent looked almost giddy. Lex smiled and nodded at Clark and Clark smiled back and then Clark pointed towards the entrance. Lex turned around to see Chloe arguing with the woman at the fount desk.  
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Luther made it clear that there was to be no media that includes cameras" the woman was telling Chloe  
  
"But I'm not media I'm here to meet Lex Luther he told me to bring the camera for personal use." Chloe told the woman  
  
"And why would Luther, Jr., want you to bring a camera?" the woman asked rudely  
  
"Because I can't take pictures and I'm blessed with a girlfriend who can" Lex said coming to stand next to Chloe wrapping his arm around her waist. The woman stared for a moment and then mumbled an apology. Lex smirked and Chloe just beamed as they walked off. Chloe could feel the woman glare at her back.  
  
"Sorry about that my father was ready to have bodyguards at the entrance to keep media away" Lex told her  
  
"Thats OK but I guess you have forgotten to tell him your dating the editor of the high school news paper" Chloe said  
  
Lex barley flinched at the words not only because of the fit his father would pitch if he found out that Lex was dating a reporter. But because he hated being reminded that Chloe was in high school he hated the small feeling he got that he was taking away her youth and forcing her to grow up to fast.  
  
"Lex? Are you OK" Chloe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts  
  
"I'm fine Chloe just thinking" he told her giving her a smile as they walk over to wear Clark now stood with Lana and Pete.  
  
The five of them talked for a while until it was time for the event to happen. Finally the kids entered the room they would lined up by age ranging for 2 to 10. 'This is going to be good.' Lex thought  
  
AN: OK to any one who is reading this story I know this is a bad place to stop and I'm sorry but I have major writers block and I need help so if any one has any ideas please e-mail me. And I will have the last chap up by the 24th if it kills me. 


	4. The End

A/N Ok here is the last chapter sorry that its so short! But I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Lionel Luther was smirking to himself. So far he had, had to kids sit on his lap and it had gone perfectly/ 'This will prove to Lex he cannot best me in any thing' Lionel thought to himself. But that line of thinking didn't last long at all because the next kid burst out screaming the moment he was place on Lionels lap 'Oh Fuck' Lionel thought because at that moment he knew that he was screwed.  
  
For the next two hours Lionel had to put up with tons of screaming children those that didn't scream just smiled at him and pulled his beard as hard as they could. And threw it all Lex had a huge smile on his face. Chloe was clicking pictures left and right with Mr. Kent asking for copies. Clark just stood with Lana both of them had amused looks on there face every one could tell they we're having a great time. Pete looked like he would ether laugh uncontrollable one moment or cry tears of joy the next. Mrs. Kent stood to the side of Lionel and was trying her hardest not to laugh. 'I can't believe this is happening I have waited my hole life for a moment like this.' Lex thought as he watched his father hand another screaming child to its mother. Lex looked over at Chloe to see her clicking pictures a mile a minute with a large smile on her face it was obvious she was already thinking of the article for the Torch she was going to write.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening I can't wait until I can get to the Torch office and write the article.' Chloe thought as she took more and more pictures of Santa Luther, she had already gone threw 3 rolls of film. Just as she snapped one Lionel practically threw the kid that was in his lap to its mother and jumped up and ran out of the room. Chloe looked over to Lex to see him chasing after his father. 'I wonder what just happened' Chloe thought she looked around the room to see everyone looking confused. Finally she saw Lex walk back in and address the crowd  
  
"I am afraid that will be all Santa needs to go now Merry Christmas everyone." Lex said coolly and smoothy well he seemed like that to every one but Chloe she could see the controlled laughter in his eyes and ran up to him.  
  
"Lex what-:" before she could finish Lex pulled her outside and to her car.  
  
"Chloe get in and I'll tell you" Lex told her as he made his way to the passenger side. She got in and sat down in her set and started the car before she could say anything Lex burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he was doubled over in his set.  
  
"Lex what the hell is going on!" Chloe finally said  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe" Lex said claming down a little "But its just to funny a....a...kid pee in his lap" Lex finally got out and then he started laughing again this time he was joined by Chloe  
  
"O my God that is classic I can't believe I have to include that in the article can I use you computer maybe I can sell it to the Daily Planet." Chloe said in between burst of laughter  
  
"I can't believe it either and he is livid I haven't had such a wonderful Christmas in years" Lex explained but when he thought about what he said his smile faded alittle  
  
Chloe smiled sadly and held his hand in hers.  
  
"I know Christmas hasn't been the same since my Mom left." Chloe said looking into Lex's eyes. He smiled at her, she understood  
  
"Well, this Christmas out does them all I have humiliated my father and best of all I have someone who I love to be with." Lex said hugging her  
  
"I love you to Lex" Chloe said hugging him back. When they separated they just looked at each and then started laughing again. Finally Lex said  
  
"We need to get back to the mansion I want to make sure he doesn't kill any one" Chloe nodded still grinning  
  
When they got to the mansion Lex and Chloe walked up to Lionels rooms. Chloe stood outside the door and Lex went. Chloe leaned on the door so she could hear.  
  
"Wants wrong dad? All Santaed out?" Lex asked Chloe could hear the smirk in his voice apparently Lionel could too  
  
"Wipe that smirk of you face Alexander and listen carefully, you will regret this, I will make you pay for this if its the last thing I do, know go away I'm leaving for the Bahamas I will not be back until late January." Lionel told him  
  
"Gee Merry Christmas to you to" Lex said as he walked  
  
"So your not worried that Satan himself just threaten you?" Chloe asked as they walked towards Lex's room  
  
"Not at all I get one a week" Lex said off handily "Now I think its time for my present." he said pulling her into a kiss  
  
"Of coarse" Chloe said walking into his room  
  
There was some moaning and sighing and then  
  
"Flannel?!"followed by a lot of laughing but it was soon replaced by something else. This is Lex Luther were talking about.  
  
MERRY CHLEXY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE! And thats all! Done! Thank you to every one who reviewed it really helped. I hope every one has a happy holiday and if your family is like mine an entertaining one complete with a Dartha Stewart Christmas Nazi of a Mom. Brit I hope you like Ireland! 


End file.
